


Amor Escondido

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Quidditch accident forces a once hidden love to become revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Escondido

Hidden.  
It was the only way that they could thrive the way that they were. Reasons for the actions were numerous and were…just excuses for the real fear that was under both of the boys’ skins. It was the fear that they feared would come from the other; rejection. Only this time, instead coming from the one that they laid with, they feared it would come from those around them.  
It was ludicrous, both boys knew that they should grow up and proclaim their relationship. However, whenever the aspect of disclosure came up, they always fell to the same answer; to wait until they graduated.  
The occasion was only a few weeks away, and then they could flee. Leave the always watchful eyes of the press that was searching for the perfect picture or story of The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and a Death Eater’s Son. Both were sick of the press, and of the ones surrounding them.  
The two were in rival houses. So, it was natural to hear of their fellow housemates bash the others. But, both being the ‘princes’ of their houses, most of the slander was pointed to them, making the other grit their teeth together to stop a defensive retort from leaving their lips.  
Both had graduation day circled in bright red, a mental countdown never leaving their minds. Three years was just too long to hide a relationship.

* * *

 

His emerald green eyes sparkled in the high afternoon sunlight, the star’s rays beating relentlessly on top of the Quidditch pitch. Beads of sweat was on every teenager’s forehead as they zoomed around the field.  
Only two were stationary. Himself, and Draco Malfoy, the two seekers. Their eyes were always sweeping over the area, looking desperately for the snitch that would end this ridiculously long game. For three hours, they’ve been playing, and the other players were tired.  
Sighing heavily, Harry reached up and wiped his forehead with his bright red sleeve, only to have the sweat return seconds later. He let his eyes slide over the field, it lacking the bright gold ball. He frowned as he looked up at the opponent’s seeker. His sliver blond hair was slick back, not with gel like it was in his youth, but with sweat. An aggravated frown marred his face as his dark gray eyes swept through the sky.  
He smiled gently when Draco glanced up, the boy rolling his eyes, but Harry could see the faint evidence of a smile on the boy’s lips. He smirked, and now this time, he could see Draco rolling his eyes in pity, probably for the lack of smirk Harry could produce. He paled in comparison to the Malfoy smirk, but he was working his way up.  
Yawning widely, Harry cover his mouth with his brown gloved hand, his eyes clenching shut as he did.  
“Harry!”  
Darkness.

Everyone watched in horror as Harry Potter tumbled to the ground, landing on the hard turf with a resounding thud; the cracking of his bones heard throughout the stands. Seconds after impact, the two Quidditch teams landed, the Gryffindor team circling around their injured Seeker. The Slytherin team held back, their eyes impassive as they looked at the chaos on the other side of the pitch.  
Forcibly, Draco pushed between a pair of Slytherin players, his eyes slightly widened, his broom forgotten on the grass.  
“Seems like the brat finally got what he deserved,” One of them murmured.  
Draco growled and stomped away from the Slytherin group.  
“Move out of the way!” He heard Madam Pomfrey exclaim, her hands shoving the worried Gryffindor players away from Harry, “Move!”  
He watched from behind Ronald Weasley as Pomfrey waved her wand over the injured body, her brow furrowing once the answers came back. “He needs…” She trailed off, her eyes looking over the boy.  
“What’s a matter Madam Pomfrey,” Ron asked, his eyes wide with worry, “is Harry going to be okay?”  
Poppy didn’t answer the red-headed teen. She stood and, once again, waved her wand making Harry go stiff and slowly rise into the air.  
“Can I come with?” Ron asked quickly.  
“Not right now Mr. Weasley,” Poppy answered, transfiguring a neck brace from a wayward broom and latching it around Harry’s neck.  
Draco took a step forward, coming shoulder to shoulder with the youngest male Weasley. “Malfoy, what the-“  
“Madam, may I assist you?” He asked.  
Poppy looked at the Malfoy heir, a small gleam in her eyes, “Come. You can help with the potions.” She said before speed walking away.  
“Why do you get to go!” Exploded Ron.  
Draco glanced at Ron, “Perhaps you don’t know everything…Weasley.” He said before following after the med-witch.

* * *

 

_His hand hovered over the steel handle, his eyes transfixed on the smirking blond Malfoy heir. Draco’s friends were surrounding him, and Harry swore under his breath. This was no place to help change their abusive relationship that has taken place for the past three years. He had enough enemies aiming for his head. If he could lose one of them with carefully chosen words then he would have to suck it up and try._  
 _Frowning, Harry turned from the Slytherin filled corridor and walked away; choosing to leave mending for another day._

_That day came four weeks later. Via owl, Harry sent Draco a simple note requesting his presence in the Astronomy Tower later that night. The-Boy-Who-Lived went through the day sending small glances at the Malfoy heir, seeing if the boy’s outward appearance would give him any clues to if the boy would be there that night. There wasn’t._

_So, at midnight, he ventured up and waited. And waited._  
 _Fifteen minutes later, the door eased open._  
 _“Alright Potter,” Draco sneered as he shut the door behind him, “What do you want?”_  
 _Harry tried to smile at the snobbish teen, “Mal- Draco,” He sighed out, choosing to use the boy’s first name as a way to mend bridges, “Its time to leave this petty rivalry behind. I’m sick and tired of fighting with you when I have larger fish to fry.”_  
 _Draco blinked slightly in confusing, “And why are you frying fish Potter?”_  
 _“It’s a Muggle saying,” Harry replied, shaking his head, “It means I have bigger enemies to worry about so I don’t want to have to waste energy on you.”_  
 _Draco looked at Harry, calculating. “And why would I stop this so-called rivalry. Perhaps, my hatred runs so deep that I want to see your face pale and dead.”_  
 _Reeling in his infamous temper, Harry looked at Draco, “You aren’t a killer Draco. A royal git, yes, but you are not a killer.”_  
 _“And how would you know this Potter?”_  
 _Harry shrugged, “You just don’t seem like the type to kill Draco.”_  
 _“When were we on first name basis Potter?” Draco sneered, “Last time I checked, we hated each other.”_  
 _“And I want that to stop,” Harry said, walking closer to Draco, “I want us to be civil. Maybe even be friends.”_  
 _Draco snorted, “I doubt we’ll be friends Potter.”_  
 _“Can we at least be civil?” Harry asked._  
 _Draco glanced at Harry, his upper lip curling before turning and leaving, his robe bellowing like a familiar Potion professor that they both knew all too well._

* * *

 

He stood, his arms crossed, his eyes on the prone form on the small cot. The injured boy’s skin was far too pale for Draco’s liking. He was use to it having a touch of sun on it, not almost as pale as his own. Harry’s breathing was shallow, the boy’s bones slowly healing and popping back into their correct place. It was better if he was asleep for this.

* * *

 

_“Potter,”_  
 _Harry rolled his eyes, his body leaning against the hard wall of the Astronomy Tower window, “We’ve been meeting for months Draco, I think it would be okay if you said my first name.”_  
 _Draco rolled his own dark gray eyes as he made his way over to the ledge that the other boy was sitting in, “Perhaps I like your last name better, Potter.”_  
 _“Whatever Draco,” Harry said, bring his feet closer to himself so Draco could sit as well, “Did you finish that Potion’s essay?”_  
 _“Yes,” Draco answered, his eyes sliding over to the Gryffindor, “And let me guess, you haven’t.”_  
 _“I’m just…confused,” Harry sighed, his head slightly bowed, “Potions have never been my gift.”_  
 _Draco snorted, “That’s an understatement Potter and you know it.”_  
 _A weak glare made it’s way to the Malfoy, “I’ll help you Potter, don’t have a fit.”_  
 _“I wasn’t having a fit.”_  
 _“Your pathetic excuse for a glare said otherwise. Bring your potion textbook tomorrow.”_  
 _Harry nodded, “Thanks Draco.”_  
 _Draco snorted, “What kind of image would I be showing if I allow one of my friends fail a class?”_  
 _“Of course, its all about you. You narcissistic git.” Harry murmured, the faint evidence of a smile taking the harshness from his words._

* * *

 

“Mr. Malfoy,”  
Draco looked up from Harry to find the concern eyes of Poppy, “Yes Madam?”  
“You should go eat, they’re serving dinner,” She said, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m fine,” Draco answered, returning his gaze to the prone figure on the cot.  
“He’ll be fine Draco,” She pressed, “You should go eat. You’re much too thin anyways.”  
Draco smirked, but he clutched Harry’s hand tighter.

* * *

 

_Harry blinked as a napkin filled with bread and a small jar of jelly was thrust in front of him. “Wha-“_  
 _“Very eloquent,” Drawled Draco, “Here.”_  
 _Slowly, Harry took the offered food, “But-“_  
 _“You’re too thin,” Malfoy replied with a shrug as he took his usual spot by Harry’s feet, “For reasons that you fail to tell me,”_  
 _Harry sighed as he looked at the bread in his hand. Third year has come and gone, and now fourth year was just beginning. But, how could he tell his friend his homelife?_  
 _“Harry?”_  
 _The boy in question glanced up, “Yeah?”_  
 _“You weren’t answering me,” Draco answered._  
 _“I…was thinking,” He answered lamely._  
 _Draco raised a thin eyebrow, “About what?”_  
 _“Nothing Draco. Thank you for the bread.” He said, taking a bite of it._  
 _“Are you ever going to tell me?”_  
 _“Tell you about what?”_  
 _“Why you’re so thin.”_  
 _Harry looked at Draco, “You’re thin as well.”_  
 _“Yes, but, I’ve always been thin but healthy. You however seem to come back to school thinner and thinner and sick looking.”_  
 _Harry sighed, his eyes returning to gaze outside._  
 _“Are you anorexic?”_  
 _“What?”_  
 _“Are you. Anorexic?” Draco asked, his eyes almost as cold as ice._  
 _“What? No, Merlin, no.” Harry shook his head, “You’ve seen me at meals, I always eat.”_  
 _“Bulimic?” He asked._  
 _“No Draco. I have no eating disorder.” Harry sighed._  
 _Draco sighed, “Then tell me why you seem to be wasting away after each summer.”_  
 _Harry frowned, “And why exactly do you care?”_  
 _“Because, after a year of these meetings, you have become my friend. And I am very protective of my friends and their well beings”_  
 _“I’m fine Draco, you don’t have to worry about me.”_  
 _Draco growled, “Can you stop being a bloody martyr for one moment and tell me who is starving you!”_  
 _With wide eyes, Harry looked at Draco, “How?”_  
 _“If you don’t have an eating disorder, the only thing that is left is that someone is starving you. Who?”_  
 _“Draco-“_  
 _“Who Harry, tell me now.” Draco growled._  
 _Harry sighed. He hasn’t even told Ron and Hermione the extent of his abuse at the Dursley’s house. “My Aunt and Uncle.”_  
 _Draco looked at Harry, the boy’s shaggy black hair hiding the green eyes that he has become accustom to look into, “Your Aunt and Uncle do this to you?”_  
 _“Yes,” Harry answered, looking out at the vast yard that Hogwarts had._  
 _“Why?”_  
 _“Because…” Harry shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.”_  
 _Sighing, Draco reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand, a thin wrist being exposed, “This matters Harry.”_  
 _Harry sighed, “I’ve lived with it my whole life Draco, I can make it through a few more years.”_  
 _Draco tightened his grasp on Harry’s wrist, “You shouldn’t have to.”_  
 _Harry leaned back, “It’s because I’m different Draco. It’s that plain and simple. They don’t like that I’m like my parents, who they views as freaks.”_  
 _Draco sighed, “That…isn’t fair.”_  
 _“If you haven’t noticed Draco, my life is far from fair. And neither is yours last I checked.” He said, glancing at the right forearm of Draco’s._  
 _“I have no choice Potter, and you know that.” Draco responded, defensively._  
 _“I know Draco. I’m not holding it against you. Far from it. However, you need to be careful. If Voldemort hears word of our friendship, you’ll be put to death.”_  
 _Draco rolled his eyes, “I know my risks Potter.”_  
 _“Still…”_  
 _“I’ve decided to become your spy.” He announced suddenly._  
 _“What?”_  
 _“I’m going to be come your spy,” Draco said slowly as if he was speaking to a child, “Is it that hard to comprehend Potter? I have no want to follow the Dark Lord, but I have to take his mark nonetheless, mind as well do something good out of it.”_  
 _“But, that will put you at risk!”_  
 _“Don’t you think I understand that Potter?” Draco bit back, “However, I don’t care. I’m willing to take these risk if it gets this bloody war over with faster.”_  
 _Harry gently smiled, “Thank you.”_  
 _Draco snorted but didn’t say anything, his eyes turning to look outside as he gently intertwined their fingers together._

* * *

 

“Malfoy! What are you doing here?”  
Blinking through blurry vision, Draco glanced up to see two familiar red-heads that made him frown. “Weasley, Granger.”  
Weasley sneered, “What are you doing here? Here to kill Harry while he’s down?”  
“And why would I do that?”  
“Hmm, because you hate us!” Exploded Ron.  
Softly, Harry grumbled something, his head turning slightly towards Draco. Using his free hand, Draco leaned over and rested a hand on the boy’s forehead. Looking at the two Gryffindors from the corner of his eye, “Can one of you go get Madam Pomfrey? Tell her that Potter is running a slight fever.”  
Hermione blinked slightly before turning to find the med-witch.  
Ron, looking at his friend, growled, “Take your hand off of Harry, Malfoy.”  
“You have no control over me Weasley, don’t act like you do.”  
“Why are you holding his hand? Trying to pass your queerness to my mate?” Sneered Ron.  
Draco shifted his eyes towards the red-headed male, “Homosexuality isn’t a disease as much as you think it is. And I thought I would comfort your…mate since you’ve been absent.”  
“Not by choice!” Yelled Ron, causing Harry to whimper and Draco’s eyes to narrow, “I don’t even know why you got special treatment!”  
“If you’re going to cause my patient discomfort Mr. Weasley, I suggest you leave.” Pomfrey’s voice said as she and Hermione reappeared.  
“I’m not…Its Malfoy’s fault.”  
“I haven’t heard Mr. Malfoy’s voice, so I request that you leave until tomorrow Mr. Weasley. Perhaps by then, you have calmed down.” Poppy said, “And if I’m not mistaken, curfew is fast approaching.”  
The two Gryffindors frowned but turned and left nonetheless.  
Draco sighed, “Thank you Madam.”  
Poppy smiled as she spelled a Fever Reducing Potion into Harry’s system, “It’s alright Draco. Watch him please. I just got a bunch of Hufflepuffs that came in from a recent attack from your house.”  
Draco nodded, his eyes falling back to the quietly sleeping Harry

* * *

 

_“Did you do it?” Draco asked suddenly. He sat next to Harry, their feet dangling out of the Astronomy Tower’s window._  
 _“Do what?” Harry inquired, looking at his blond friend._  
 _“Did you put his name in the Goblet of Fire?”_  
 _Harry shook his head, “No Draco. I didn’t, I swea-“_  
 _The black haired boy stopped when Draco lifted a hand, “I only have to hear it once Potter. I’m not deaf.”_  
 _“But…you believe me?” Harry asked, his eyes wide._  
 _“Do I have reason not to?”_  
 _“No!” Harry exclaimed, “It’s just…Ron didn’t.”_  
 _“Wasley’s quick to turn his back on you Harry,” Draco whispered, “I wish you would realize that is an ill trait to have in a best friend.”_  
 _Harry sighed, “I know Draco.” Exhaling, he leaned to his right, his head resting on his friend’s shoulder,”I don’t want to do this”_  
 _“Talk to the Headmaster.”_  
 _“I’m going have to do it Draco. You know it.” Harry whispered._  
 _Softly, Draco wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder, “You’ll be fine.”_  
 _“I could die.”_  
 _“You won’t.”_  
 _“How do you know?”_  
 _“You’re too bloody lucky,” Draco snorted, “Plus, I don’t think the Headmaster is going to let his Golden Boy perish.”_  
 _Harry exhaled heavily, his eyes sliding shut as he cuddled more into Draco’s body, “I hope you’re right.”_  
 _Draco snorted, “I’m always right Potter.”_

* * *

 

Morning peaked over the Scottish hills. He watched as the other boy slept, making sure not to move so the blond didn’t wake. He knew Draco probably sat there all day, well since the accident early yesterday afternoon.  
“Good morning Harry,”  
Harry smiled at the med-nurse, “Good morning Madam.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Fine. A bit stiff, but,” He shrugged.  
Poppy narrowed her eyes, “Don’t make me get Snape to bring the truth serum up here.”  
“Fine, there’s some pain too, but not a lot.” Harry replied, rolling his eyes before letting them fall on the snoozing teen beside him, “How long has he been here?”  
“All night,” Poppy answered as she took Harry’s vitals, “You still have a slight fever.”  
“I’m fine Madam Pomfrey, honestly.”  
“And I don’t have the biggest neck cramp from sleeping in a chair,” Came the familiar sarcastic drawl that Harry knew so well.  
Wincing, Harry looked at the fully erect Draco, his free hand rubbing the kinks out of his neck, “Sorry to wake you.”  
Draco shook his head, “It’s fine. You’re just lucky its Saturday and I’m not missing classes.”  
“If it was a school day Draco, I would want you go to class.”  
The blond snorted and leaned back in the seat, “Weasley and Granger was in here last night.”  
“What did they do?”  
“Ron yelled, not like that’s news.” Draco replied.  
Harry sighed, “Draco-“  
“We can tell them when you wish Potter,” Malfoy answered calmly, “My housemates already have an inkling of what I’ve been doing since my third year. However, they might not know the extent of our…relationship.”  
Poppy sighed, “I honestly don’t know why you haven’t revealed it earlier. Most of the teachers already know.”  
“Most?” Harry responded, “With what started as just our Heads of Houses know has spread through the whole staff.”  
Poppy shrugged, “I’ll be back shortly Mr. Potter, I suggest that you discuss this topic thoroughly.”

* * *

 

_They didn’t know how it happened, it just did. One moment they were talking, the next they were kissing. It was innocent. They were sitting on the window ledge of the Tower. Harry was resting his head on Draco’s shoulder, like he did often. He had just finished the first task a few days earlier, he had his second in a few weeks._  
 _Glancing up, he saw that his friend was in deep thought._  
 _“Draco?”_  
 _“Hmm?”_  
 _“What’s a matter?” Harry asked as Draco’s eyes turned to his._  
 _“Nothing Potter. Not everything that goes on in my mind needs to be told to you.”_  
 _“Draco,”_  
 _“Potter.”_  
 _Harry glared at the blond, “Draco, I swear-“_  
 _He was cut off by the feeling of soft lips upon his own. His eyes were open, but Draco’s weren’t. As Draco’s hand came to cup his right cheek, Harry let his eyes flutter shut as he started to respond to the kiss. He let his arms raise and wrap around Draco’s neck. Disconnecting, the two looked at each other, a myriad of emotions flashing between the eyes. Slowly, Harry let a smile stretch upon his lips and relief flashed through Draco’s eyes._  
 _“So this is what our students do in the Astronomy Tower,” A familiar female voice chuckled._  
 _“I’m more concern with seeing my Godson snogging his worse enemy Minerva.” A thick voice drawled._

* * *

 

“We will have to do it sooner or later Potter,” Draco told his boyfriend.  
Harry sighed, “I know. I guess, with Ron’s homophobia and Hermione’s anti-lying ways, I’ll probably lose them as friends after this.”  
“You can’t keep all your friends forever,”  
The black haired boy nodded, “Yes, I know Draco. Still doesn’t make it any easier.”  
Draco nodded before leaning over and pecking Harry’s forehead, “It will be fine love.”

* * *

 

_“Harry?” Draco inquired, walking into the tower._  
 _The teen in question stood, his arms crossed, his gaze looking outside, silent tears falling down his cheeks._  
 _“Harry,” Draco said again, shutting the door and walking towards the quiet teen._  
 _Gently, he set a hand on his boyfriend’s arm, the boy’s eyes flashing back to life and turning to him. “Draco?”_  
 _The blond nodded, “You need to move pass this Harry.”_  
 _“I’m trying Draco,” He whispered, “Its just, every time I close my eyes,” A soft whimper left Harry’s throat, “He didn’t deserve to die.”_  
 _“No one does Harry.” Draco said, embracing the boy, “But it happens in war, and you have to move on and be strong. For everyone.”_  
 _Harry nodded, “I know. It’s hard.”_  
 _Draco sighed, “When we’re alone, you can lose the mask and be yourself. If you need to cry, I’ll offer my shoulder. If you need to talk, I’ll lend my ear.”_  
 _“And your love?”_  
 _“Always yours.”_

* * *

 

Harry slowly stood, his legs slightly wobbly from spending four days in the hospital cot. He held onto the arm that was there just for him. “Thank you,” He whispered.  
“You should be resting.” Draco muttered.  
“Ron and Hermione haven’t been here. Something is going on, and I want to know what.” Harry sighed out.  
“Nosy wizard.” Draco growled as he led Harry to the Great Hall. “Are you ready?”  
Harry took a deep breath, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
Gently, Draco leaned down and captured Harry’s mouth in a kiss, “Don’t get your head chopped off love. I need you in tack in order to break the news to your friends.”  
Harry rolled his eyes as he gently gave Draco a hug, “Ten minutes.”  
“I’ll wait.” Draco said, pecking the top of Harry’s head before letting the boy detach himself. With a quick nod, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice entered the Hall.

* * *

 

_“It has to be this year Draco,” Harry proclaimed once while in his lover’s arms._  
 _“This year for what?”_  
 _“I need to kill him, this year,” Harry whispered, leaning his head back so it hit Draco’s chest. The arms around his waist tighten, and he could feel Draco’s head fall on top of his own. “And why does it have to be this year?_  
 _“I’ve been waiting five years for this Draco.” Harry sighed, “And, you have no need to be marked by him.”_  
 _“You’re going to put your life at risk just so I don’t get the Mark?” Draco asked, angry, “I can live a bloody mark Potter.”_  
 _“It’s not the only reason Draco,” Harry retorted, “I’m sick and tired of this war. I want it to be over with! I want to be able to live, to breath, to do what every teenager does. I’m ready to be free.” He answered, hiding his face in Draco’s robed chest, “I want to be able to love you freely, not hidden.”_  
 _Draco sighed as he hid his face in Harry’s dark strands, “Not now Harry. You’re not ready love. You can’t love me freely if you’re dead.”_  
 _“I won’t die,” Harry said, placing a hand on top of the two that were on his stomach, “I’m too bloody lucky.”_

* * *

 

“Ron, Hermione,” Harry greeted as he entered the Room of Requirement, the two being requested to come at breakfast.  
“Harry,” Hermione said, her eyes having a slight sliver of fear in them, “Why did you ask us to come?”  
Smiling, Harry lowered himself on the couch across from the duo, “We still have to wait for one more person.”  
The bushy hair girl nodded, even though he could tell that she was deeply confused.  
“You know Malfoy was there when you were unconscious.” Ron said, a deep scowl on his lips.  
Harry smirked, “I was kind of unconscious Ron.”  
Ron opened his mouth to retort but the scraping of the door opening brought everyone’s attention away from the conversation at hand. “Malfoy!”  
Draco smirked at Ron as he made his way towards Harry, sitting next to him.  
“What is he doing here?” Ron practically screeched.  
“I’m going to tell you some things, and he part of those things.” Harry answered, “So, sit down Ron and shut up.”  
The red-headed glared at Draco but sat down nonetheless. Harry sighed, “Draco and I became friends early in Third Year,” He started, holding a hand up when Ron opened his mouth to retort, “Be quiet until I finish please. We became close, real close.” Harry exhaled, “It was because of Draco that I realized that I was gay. Ron shut up. And yes, Draco and I are in a relationship, since the beginning of fourth year. So, we’ve been going out for three years.”

* * *

 

_“Where is he?” He snapped, the busy frenzy of St. Mungo’s waiting room non-existent for him right now._  
 _“Where’s who?” Severus asked, his eye brow raising in question._  
 _“You know who!” Draco exclaimed. Severus’s eyes widened slightly at the slight moisture that seemed to be building in his godson’s eyes, “where is he Uncle Sev? Is he even alive?” Draco whispered, his head bowing._  
 _Severus sighed and looked at the blond young man, “He’s alive Draco. They just got him stable.”_  
 _“W..What were his injuries?”_  
 _“Multiple cuts, slight head trauma, Crucio exposure, and his right leg was broken,” Severus answered, “He came out pretty well Draco.”_  
 _“If he didn’t knock me out, I would’ve been there!” Draco yelled, “Why did he do that?”_  
 _Severus sighed, “Love does weird things to a person’s mind Draco, remember that. Now, go see your bloody boyfriend. He’s in room 373.”_

* * *

 

Ron’s face was the color of his hair as he stood, and opened his mouth, “You’re a queer. A bloody fruit!” He exploded, “How can…you’re sleeping with a bloody Death Eater? Have you lost your mind?”  
“No,” Harry answered, “And Draco was never a Death Eater, I made sure of that.”

* * *

 

_Harry smiled when he saw Draco’s head pop in. “Hey,” He whispered, his voice hoarse._  
 _“Potter,” Draco whispered when he saw his boyfriend in the hospital bed. He was pale, his forehead was soaked with sweat, and random muscle spasms attacked his body. His right leg was gently tied to the bed to keep it from moving while the bones mended._  
 _Draco walked to his boyfriend’s bedside and took his hand, “If you ever do what you did again, I’ll Crucio you myself.”_  
 _Harry smirked, “Don’t worry. I won’t have to do it again. He’s gone.”_  
 _“Yes, I’ve heard. Numerous times.”_  
 _“Is anyone else here?” Harry asked._  
 _“Not that I saw. Why I’m not good enough company for you Potter?”_  
 _Harry smirked, “You’ll do just fine,”_  
 _Slowly, Draco sat on the edge of the bed, “I expect you to tell me what happened.”_  
 _“We started off in a duel.” Harry sighed, “Curses flying. Finally, he hit me with a crucio, and I fell to my knees. He was going to use the killing curse on me, but some how when it hit me, it was just like I was an infant. It went right back and hit him. However, this time, there was a body. He’s finally gone.”_  
 _Draco leaned over and kissed the lightning bolt scar that was both a curse and a blessing._

* * *

 

“You lied for years Harry,” Hermoine hissed, “You could’ve told us.”  
“No he couldn’t have,” Draco rebuked, “If word got out about our friendship or of our relationship, I would’ve been killed.”  
“What about after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s death?”  
“This,” Harry responded, “I was afraid of this. And Draco, being the understanding boyfriend he is, let me wait it out.”  
Ron growled, “You’re nothing but a bloody queer. You should be six feet under.”  
“It is unwise to threaten my boyfriend,” Draco hissed.  
Harry rested a hand on top of the blond’s, “Leave Ron. We are no longer friends.”  
Ron nodded, “I was just thinking the same thing.”  
With a slightly saddened eyes, he watched as Ron left the Room before his eyes turned towards Hermoine, ” ‘Moine, please.”  
She shook her head, “I need to think about this. I just don’t know if I can ever trust you again Harry.”

* * *

 

_“They’re going to kill me,” Moaned Harry as he hid his face in Draco’s robes._  
 _“And why are you being slain love?”_  
 _“I just found out that Ron’s homophobic. He’ll kill me.”_  
 _Draco frowned, “And what do you propose we do?”_  
 _“We wait until graduation.” Harry answered._  
 _The blond sighed, “What ever you want love.”_

* * *

 

Days passed and soon Hogwarts were graduating their latest bunch. Hermione never got back to Harry, making the boy figure that he also lost the friendship with the girl. Strangely, he didn’t feel much pain from losing the two.  
He laid his head on Draco’s shoulder as he waited for the Headmaster to finish the exiting speech.  
“Draco?”  
“Yes love?”  
“I love you.”  
“You too.” ** _  
_**


End file.
